


Best enemies with benefits

by Princeofnothing



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bitchfight, Developing Relationship, Drama Lama Ding Dong, Enemies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lestat being Lestat, Lovers, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Translation, Vampires, idiots causing problems, it´s funny I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Our beloved vampire dorks once more meet at the Night Island. Of course Lestat and Armand start trouble at once, Louis is bussy being dramatic, and Daniel just tries to prevent them from blowing up the whole Island and his nervs.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:D  
> This is a translation from a work I already posted. I´m usually writing in German, but a friend of mine asked me to translate my works. Well, time to practice some language skills.XD  
> I´ m sorry for my poor English, it´s not my first language. I hope you´re still able to enjoy the story.  
> Please leave me some reviews:)

Looking back, Daniel should have known that the evening could only end in a catastrophe. He should have seen it coming. The sings had been pretty obvious after all.  
There was marvellous mild weather one the Night Island, and the stars shown like small diamonds one the distant firmament. The majority of his friends were still asleep in their coffins, and there was a repetition of Daniels favourite show, Doctor Who, on TV. (The old season, with David Tennant of course!)  
Yes, in retrospective the night started out so well, he should have been suspicious immediately, especially about that thing with David Tennant. He had too much fun lately, so it was probably time for karma to land a left hook on his face once more.  
Daniel had already spend two days one the Night Island at one of the big Vampire gatherings, and of course all of his friends were there, too. He entirely wasn´t sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.  
At least Armand and Lestat had arrived not long ago and unlike as expected, the villa was still standing. Actually, it had been pretty much fun to watch Louis appear in front of the main entrance, accompanied by Lestat. Marius had opened the door to welcome the new arrivals, while Louis had appeared as nervous as someone who had just spotted a giant, fire spitting dragon in the doorway. Sad dragon was actually a slander young man with a reddish mane of curls, who shot Lestat a look over his Masters shoulder, welcoming the blond one with the friendly glare of a spitting corbra. Lestat, for his part had already spotted the redhead and glanced back at him like a cat who someone brushed against its grain. Daniel could have sworn, if any teenage girl had gotten into their gaze, she would have collapsed immediately (well, who was he lying to, half of the boys as well).  
It had been clear, that Lestat already had half a dozen mean comments on his tong, and it had obviously taken all his self-control not to provoke Armand. His lips had been trembling, and he had nearly looked like he was in physical pain. Only Louis, who had carefully put a hand on Lestats shoulder, had hold him back.  
Marius had meanwhile saved the situation on his side by shooing Armand back into the building and politely asking the others to come in. Louis- who was obviously relieved about the lightly ending of the first three seconds Lestat-Armand-contact- had greeted Daniel and afterwards manoeuvred Lestat into the villa. Thereby the blond one muttered something like…I need…to make…a joke about his hair… can´t stay quiet…  
Yes, it rally head been a promising first day. At the end of this gathering Daniel would probably have enough stuff for a new book. Maybe he would write a subsequent novel to “How to tell if your boyfriend is the antichrist” or something like “Sex, drugs and alcohol ARE a solution”. He at least should know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
> Uh, I really hope my English is not as bad as it sounds in my headXD  
> Well have fun and leave me some reviews<3

The night was still young, and Daniel, knowing what´s best for him, let his friends sleep. Everyone who had ever met Armand with less than five hours of sleep knew the true meaning of the word “fear”.  
Finally, the young reporter had decided to wait for his friends in the living room of the sprawling villa. He was laying on one of the big, white sofas and lazily watching an episode of Game of Thrones. Strange, this Sansa reminded him of someone...  
Except for Daniel, also a few other vampires had turned out to be early risers: Marius de Romanus, the venerably vampire from ancient Rome, was sitting in an armchair at the window. He was reading some kind of art magazine, while his face was hidden behind a mane of blond hair. And then, there was Louis of course, laying on the couch in his simple black jeans and the same coloured sweater. His long, raven hair was draped dramatically over a bunch of velvet pillows, and his hands were wrapped around an old book, that looked suspiciously like a complete edition of Edgar Allan Poe´s work. In combination with his slightly suffering facial expression he had something of a goth icon, particularly as the book in his hand somehow managed to spread depressive mood even over the distance of the room.  
It was probably one of my better decisions to never get something started with Louis, Daniel thought by himself, being self-destructive and depressive is something I´ve been pretty good one my own for most of my life. Lestat with his insane hyperactivity attacks, on the other hand, could use something calm in his life. Even thou Louis was never able to totally calm down his lovers temperament, well, how should he, that was like trying to cool down a nuclear reactor with a package of strawberry ice cream.  
Lost in his thoughts, Daniel looked up from television and gazed out of the window, still brooding about his friends strange attitudes.  
Finally it was the sound of Louis voice, which brought him back into reality. Apparently the raven haired had inhaled enough written depression for tonight, since he sat up on the couch, stretching like a satisfied cat.  
“I think it was a good idea to gather our friends at the island,” he announced in an unusual happy manner; “it´s nice to see all the familiar faces again, and to escape our daily life for some time. It´s a bit like vacation for mortals.”  
“Yes, that´s true,” Marius raised his head from the magazine and smiled benevolent; “it´s quite pleasant to spend some time on the island. The mortal world is full of hectic, but aside of the big cities it´s quite peaceful.”  
One could have thought, they were old enough to know that you shouldn´t tempt fate.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  
And so, a wild, panic scream broke the night´s peaceful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The three vampires in the living room simultaneously flinched due to the terrifying scream, Louis shuddered in horror, Marius looked alarmed, and Daniel primary moved because of the ringing in his ears. Within a second the three of them exchanged knowing glances, the source of the scream was pretty obvious, only one vampire could shriek that shrill (as they all knew from personal experiences).  
Armand.  
Louis and Marius were already up and one their feet, ready to check on the trouble´s source, but as it turned out, that wasn´t even necessary. The next moment, a small, panic comet with waving red mane burst in to the living room and ran straight towards Marius, a look of terror on his angelic face.  
“Maaasteeer! Save me! Lestat is going to kill me!”  
Panic Armand only just stopped in front of his maker and turned aside, where he jumped into the security of a big, red armchair, trying to hide behind the peace of furniture.  
“Amadeo, what…?” But Marius never had the chance to finish his question. Just at the moment Lestat burst in to the room, a curse on his angrily distorted lips. He looked damned pissed, his cheeks where flushed bright red, his teeth threateningly gritted. Daniel, in the meantime having turned away from Game of Thrones (the drama right here was far more interesting), had to take a second to realize that something about Lestats appearance didn´t look quite right. He barely manged not to giggle for about five seconds until he crashed back on the couch, laughing so hard, he had to gasp for air.  
Lestat´s usually, flowing, blonde mane of curls was pink. Fucking PINK!  
Momentarily the time seemed to stop, while everyone in the room tried to fully understand what the heck was just happening in here. Louis seemed to be totally confused, while Marius, so Daniel could swear, tried to hide a smile behind his red scarf.  
“WHER IS HE?!” Lestat shouted meanwhile, apparently about to lose his mind; “WHERE IS THAT LITTLE MONSTER?!”  
“I didn´t do anything! Nothing at all!” Armand screamed with the inflexion of a scared three-year-old; “NOTHING! Master, please help me! Lestat is mean to me!”  
Lestat, already trying to pounce on Armand, was suddenly stopped by two pairs of white hands. Louis and Marius had reacted surprisingly fast, holding back the Brat Prince with united force.  
“Give it a rest, Lestat!” Louis pled, calmingly grapping Lestat´s shoulders; “Now, be reasonable! You will wake up everyone in the house!”  
Poor Louis. Didn´t he learn anything in all these years? Lestat and being reasonable were two different worlds.  
The blond one also didn´t look like he wanted to calm down, he just made a very unkind gesture towards Armand.  
“I think, we should sort this out somewhere else!” Marius decided in his strictest master-vampire.-voice; “Right now!”  
Even Lestat wasn´t stupid enough to provoke serious trouble with the older vampire, and so the (former) blond one allowed Marius and Louis to drag him out of the room, but not without throwing some more kind words at Armand.  
“You will pay for this, redhead, I promise!” He hissed, while his friends guided him to the door; “Even so you don´t have freckles, I can still see that you´re a ginger! Soulless Daywalker! To commit a crime against me by making out with Louis was worse enough, but now you dare to assault my hair?! Oh, I´ll get you for THIS Botticelli-Bitch!”  
He continued to curse in the same manner until the other vampires brought him out of hearing distance. Armand remained behind the armchair for some time, listening to Lestat´s insults. Not until he was fully sure that the (former) blond wouldn´t return all of a sudden, he left his hiding place.  
His innocent- scared expression rolled of his face like rainwater from a glass pane and was replaced by a smile which would frighten the devil. Self-satisfied the small vampire walked towards the couch and plopped down on the white velvet next to Daniel.  
“Ah, that was funny!” He sighed self-complacent.  
“Do I want to know?” Daniel asked, raising an eybrow.  
Armand showed him his most innocent smile; “I´ve put some hair colour in Lestat´s shampoo. He had left it in the bathroom, and I couldn´t resist temptation. Basically, it was an invitation.”  
The young reporter couldn´t help but smile. Some things would never change, Armand for example. “I thought, Marius gave you a not-to-do list to avoid trouble with Lestat?”  
“Oh come on, master knows me pretty well!” Armand giggled, while he managed to drape himself over a bunch of velvet pillows and also Daniels lap; “Besides, he didn´t write anything about hair colour on that stupid list! Theoretically, I didn´t break any rules. What are you watching?”  
“That´s Game of Thrones. It is basically like us but with less fangs and more rolling heads.”  
“Sound´s interesting.”  
“Believe me, as long as I can watch Lestat and you live, I don´t really need it,” Daniel replied dryly; “Don´t you think he want´s revenge now, for finally looking like a drag queen in her midlife crisis?”  
“Oh, I don´t think so;” Armand waved away his objection with one hand; “What can he do to me? Stare angrily in my direction?”  
Well, Daniel thought, while Armand unobtrusively pilfered the remote control from his motionless fingers, what could Lestat do, when he wanted revenge? Something told Daniel that he didn´t want to ponder about that topic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Well, i still hope my English is not to bad for this translation, and I don´t suck as much as my beloved vampires do. Please leave me some Reviews:) Anyway, enjoy!<3

“Lestat, please wait!” It took Louis all effort to keep up with the (former) blond vampire, running up the stairs in front of him.   
After he and Marius had managed to get Lestat out of Armands reach, Marius had returned to his fledgeling to make sure poor, little Armand didn´t get frightened, and the ungrateful task of calming down the Brat Prince fell to Louis.  
Lestat was still sprinting upstairs towards the roof terrace, at a pace that made Louis feel dizzy.   
And thereby the evening had started out so well. Sigh*.  
Finally, Lestat reached the roof terraces´ door and burst onto the spacious rooftop without glancing back. It was nice up her by itself there was a swimming pool, deckchairs and an amazing view over the island and the starry sky. Well, tonight´s main attraction rather was the angry vampire at the center of the rooftop.  
“Whoha!” Furiously the (former) blond one stopped next to the swimming pool and stamped his foot on the ground like an offended opera diva; “Botticelli- Bitch is going to pay for this! Look at what he did to my hair, Louis! I look like a twelve year-old girl!”  
Accusinlgy, he pulled at one of his pink strands.  
Yes, and also your hair is pink, was the response Louis wanted to give, even if he stopped himself from doing so. Considering that vampire-hair always regenerated to its original condition during the day, no matter what one did to it, Lestat really made a fuss about some hair colour, but on the other hand, if he hadn´t done so, he hadn´t been Lestat.  
“It´s not that bad;” Louis therefore assured, comfortingly putting a hand on hid lovers shoulder: “Tomorrow you will be blonde again anyway.”  
“Sure, but it´s about the principle!” Groused the Brat Prince; “Besides, that clearly was a declaration of war from the redhead!”  
“Since we are on the subject;” Louis replied with a slightly reproachful voice: “I wrote on your not-to-do list that you shouldn´t call Armand Botticelli-Bitch, didn´t I? We didn´t want to cause trouble, remember?”  
“Pf! That only happened one, two –well, probably fifteen times. But only because he provoked me!” Lestat added quickly in the light of Louis facial expression: “He breathed in my direction!”  
For a short moment Louis closed his eyes and pictured himself far, far away at a lonely mountain meadow full of wild flowers and with a clear, blue river sparkling in the sunlight. Um, well probably without the sunlight. Sometimes the Brat Prince really costed him a lot of nerves! Hopefully, the situation wouldn´t escalate any further…  
“Lestat, we have already spoken about that topic;” Louis sad, in an effort to calm his lover; “You should try to stay above such things! Besides, pink doesn´t look bad on you! No reasons to get upset like this!”  
“Really?” At one go he had Lestat´s undivided attention; “Pink looks good on me?”  
“Yesss!” Louis sighed, half annoyed half amused; “Nearly everything looks good on you!”  
“Ohhh!” Lestats angry expression turned into a bright smile within a second. Actually, flattery always worked with him. Satisfied the Brat Prince pulled the dark haired vampire towards him and gave him a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. Louis kissed him back, nearly believing that Lestat had calmed down at last for the tonight, but all of a sudden he drew away, the smile on his face even more devilish than before.  
“You are really sweet, Louis! As sweet as my revenge on Armand will be! Ha, I know exactly what I´m going to do! Just you wait, mon cher, when I´m done with the Botticelli-Bitch you will get my full attention again!” Another wicked smile, and Lestat was already out of the door.  
For a moment, the raven-haired vampire stared in disbelieve at the place where Lestat had stood three seconds ago, while he fought the urgent wish to drown himself in the swimming pool. Nevertheless he plucked up his courage and followed Lestat downstairs, hoping to hold him back from whatever he had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)  
> So, I still hope my english is not to bad for this translation, but I´m back with new trouble anywayXD  
> I would be happy to get some comments:)  
> Enjoy <3

After their conversation on the roof terrace, Louis actually banked on Lestat running into the living room and making a terrible scene in front of Armand. He already half expected them to be at each other´s throat under a massive amount of screaming and shouting, like two teen- girls fighting for tickets to a Justin Bieber VIP concert.  
But nothing of the sort happened.  
As Louis returned to the living room, there was no sign of Armand, and Lestat peacefully hung out on one of the sofas. The Brat Prince wasn´t on his own, next to him sat Sybelle, who had apparently woken up due to all the trouble in the house. She was laughing and gently plucked at a strand of Lestat´s pink hair.  
Apart from them, only three other vampires were still present: Marius and Pandora were sitting next to one of the large windows and played a game of chess, apparently relieved about the recent silence.  
Daniel, who seemed to be the least impressed by all the chaos tonight, was still sitting in front of the TV. He had switched from a series, which looked like a mixture between historical mtv -documentary and porn to some kind of videogame.  
Hesitantly, Louis turned towards Lestat and Sybelle, but somehow they appeared to be pretty absorbed by their conversation, and so he finally walked over to Daniel and plumped down next to him on the couch.  
“On a scale from one to ten, how pissed is Lestat?” Daniel asked without averting his gaze from the TV. Somehow it was still strange to see him without a glass of whisky in hand or a cigarette between the lips.  
“From one to ten? Uhm, I would say…” Louis took a quick look over his shoulder, just to see that Sybelle, Armands protégé, was sitting on Lestat´s lap by now. “I would say we´re at eleven.”  
“Well, shit.” Daniel finally looked up from his videogame and turned around to take a glance at Lestat and Sybelle: “That can only go wrong!”  
“I agree, but would shell I do?” Louis sighed annoyed: “We have an open relationship, I can´t forbid him to flirt with Sybelle just because it will make Armand furious. By the way, where has he gone? As long as he is not here, nothing can happen.”  
“I have absolutely no idea where he went, and I´m also pretty sure I don´t want to know.” Daniel replied in the ton of voices of someone who has seen so many strange things, that nothing is able to surprise him anymore.  
Louis wished he could take things as easy as the young journalist did, but that just wasn´t his way. Apparently the feeling of discomfort was written all over his face, because Daniel shook his head slightly and out of the blue he handed Louis his second controller.  
“I can almost hear how much you worry about the situation!” Daniel said amused; “Come on, you should play a round! It will distract you.”  
“Um, I have no idea how to play this;” Louis responded cautiously while giving a wave with the controller; “what are you playing anyway?”  
“Oh, you will like this one;” Daniel smiled; “It´s called Mario Kart, and in the game you´re allowed to push other drivers off the track and shoot them with turtle shells.”  
“So…” Louis hesitated for a Moment; “I have to drive in this game like Lestat drives in real life?”  
Daniel blinked a few times in disbelieve: “I don´t want to ask, do I?”  
“No, you don´t.”´  
It took a while until Louis really understood the videogame, but then it became really amusing. He even managed to supress the thought of the upcoming drama between Lestat and Armand for a brief time and fully concentrated on pushing Daniel off the road.  
Finally the two vampires were so deepened in their kart race, that none of them noticed the appearance of a slender figure in the doorway.  
Lastly, it was a slight cough that made Louis and Daniel turn around simultaneously. Marius and Pandora also looked up from their game of chess. Only Lestat, who had wrapped an arm around Sybelle in the meantime, didn´t turn around, apparently he was fully concentrated on their conversation.  
Louis could feel the blood freezing in his veins.  
None other than Armand stood in the doorway, his gaze rigidly directed at Lestat and Sybelle.  
Never bevor Louis had wished so much for a turtle shell which he could use to knock somebody out or, optionally to hide himself in it.  
The expression on Armand´s face couldn´t have been clearer: the fight had begun!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jup, I´m still alive! Sorry for the long break, I had to much university-stuff to do. Well, thanks to corona lock down I´m back nowXD I hope you´re all well <3  
> Enjoy the story, I still hope my english is good enought for this translation.XD

As soon as the slender, red-haired vampire had entered the room, his gaze was immediately fixed on Lestat and Sybelle.   
On the couch, Louis waited anxiously for the big bang. It was the most likely, that the two vampires would start shouting at one another within seconds, or that Armand would try to kill Lestat with a huge amount of extremely fluffy sofa cushions (not, that he had ever tried such thing bevor, ähem).  
Instead it happened: nothing.  
The redhead stood in the doorway for a few more tense heartbeats and let his eyes wander through the room. At sight of Lestat and Sybelle, he kept a straight face. Instead of making a scene, he strolled around the living room with a nearly bored expression on his face and finally stopped next to Daniels and Louis` couch.  
“Hi, you two. Whatcha doin?” he asked a bit too innocent.  
“We´re playing Mario Kart!” Daniel replied, and waved with his controller; “But if you want, you can play the next round for me. I´m hungry, I wanted to get a drink now anyway.”  
“With pleasure!” Armand smiled sweetly, and grabbed the controller from his fledgeling.  
While Daniel stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, Louis considered for a second if it might be better to follow him. His feelings told him, that the redhead was up to something, but Louis was still not hungry enough to join Daniel´s hunt, and besides, it was only a game, right? What could happen anyway? After all, he liked Armand, and Lestat was the one having trouble with him, not Louis! A little game couldn´t do much harm, could it?  
Whit a broad grin on his face, the little red-haired devil made himself comfortable on the couch.  
“It´s great we can spend some time together once again, Louis! It must have been ages! So…” He waved with his controller in front of Louis face; “Let´s see if your driving skills are better than your taste in men these days, shall we? I think it´s time that the two of us… have some fun together.”  
The last sentence was accompanied by a not really innocent smile, and Louis felt his cheeks turn pink immediately. Nevertheless he decided to act normal, and soon his focus was back on the kart race. To his surprise Louis won the first three races without effort, whereby his mood improved. Armand on the other hand, drew a pout like an offended kitten.  
“Oh nooooo! Not again!” The redhead complained and gave Louis a slight push against the shoulder; “That´s no fun at all!”  
“Well, how would it be more fun?” Louis asked cheerfully.  
“Let´s play the next round with a stake, that makes it a lot more interesting!” All of a sudden Armand had a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. Looking back, this should have been warning enough for the dark- haired vampire, but in this moment, he didn´t notice.  
“Well, ok.” Louis agreed, while an idea came to his mind; “If I win, you are not allowed to do anything this evening that could provoke Lestat. Agreed?”  
Armand looked at him sceptically. “You want me to stop breathing?”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “You know what I´m talking about.”  
“Ok, fine;” Armand blinked at him with his big, dark eyes; “but you also need a stake, and I´m allowed to choose what it will be, yes?”  
“Fine with me.” It might be true, that Louis had tendencies to fall for idiots, but sometimes he felt like he was even dumber than all his former lovers, otherwise he would not have agreed so quickly to Armand´s terms.  
“Very well;” Suddenly, there was confident smile on Armand´s angelic face. Maybe there was after all something to the cliché, that redheads sell their souls to the devil. That would explain a few things. “If you win, I´ll stop teasing LeSlut. And if I win, you have to sleep with me in my coffin tonight!”  
“WHAT?!” Louis turned bright red within an instant.  
Armand just blinked at him innocently. “A deal is a deal.” He said in honeyed tones.  
This little bastard! He had intended this from the start!  
Louis tried desperately to figure out how he could get out of this mess without breaking his word, when suddenly a slender, pale hand grabbed the controller out of his fingers.  
“Verrrry right, a deal is a deal!” shouted a well- known, mocking voice, making both vampires on the couch quickly turn around. No one else than Lestat himself stood behind them, his eyes were angrily narrowed to slits, pink hair falling dramatically over one shoulder.  
Louis had no idea, how long the Brat Prince had actually listened to them, and considering Armand´s surprised expression nether did he know.  
Whit a single jump Lestat was on the couch, where he set down directly between Louis and Armand.  
“So what, Botticelli-Bitch, are you lousing your fangs, when you have to deal with a REAL opponent?!”  
“Oh, definitely NOT LeSlut!” Armand hissed bitchy, as soon as he had caught himself again; “When I´m done with you, even your mother won´t be able to recognize you anymore! Here we go, let´s play for Louis!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama incoming<3  
> EnjoyXD

“I can´t believe you were actually stupid enough to play a game against Armand! Didn´t you learn anything from me Louis?! He has nothing but indecent mischief hidden under that red hair! And the worst is, he STILL likes you! Pah! You´re really lucky, I`m the undeniable Mario Kart king!”  
Lestat wrung his hands towards the sky as if he was begging for patience.   
The Brat Prince stood in the middle of the villas roof terrace, where he had walked up and down for the last five minutes, like a tiger in the cage, ranting about everyone and everything.  
Not even ten minutes ago, he had beaten Armand in a dangerously close kart race, and Louis was sure by now, those had been the most frightening ten minutes of his life. Head to head Armand and Lestat had driven their sparkling karts on a really strange rainbow- circuit, while Louis sat next to them like a petrified marionette.   
Presumably he was lucky that the Brat Prince had finally won the race. Lestat, all grown adult, had stuck his tongue out at his opponent as soon as the symbol of victory had appeared on the screen.  
Armand for his part had appeared to be pretty contrite, perhaps it was the first time he had lost a race on the rainbow-circuit, or maybe he was just unhappy because he had to behave for the rest of the night.  
Lestat hadn´t wasted his time with the redhead anyway, instead he had grabbed Louis´ arm, just to drag him to the roof terrace for “a little chat”. Or to be more precisely; to give Louis a sermon, which would have turned every preacher green with envy. It really didn´t suit him.  
“You´re usually not that reckless, Louis!” Lestat nagged, while he angrily walked up and down the roof terrace. “Seriously, how could you be stupid enough to play a game against your ex?! Everyone knows that this redhead is the reincarnation of the devil! Hm, maybe I should pour some holly water over his head?”  
“Oh my goodness, Lestat, stop it!” Louis wrung his hands.  
Ok, maybe he had been a little bit reckless, but that didn´t entitle the Brat Prince to make such a scene! After all Lestat did stupid things all the time! Louis had just made one small mistake there was no reason to freak out like this.  
“I don´t understand why you have to make such a fuss about it!” the dark-haired vampire sighed annoyed; “Nothing happened anyway!”  
“Oh yes?!” Lestat whirled around like a furious, pink- haired mini- lightening; “In the end, you LIKE to flirt with Armand?”  
“WHAT?!” Louis was totally gobsmacked. “Are you nuts?! How can you imply such thing?”  
“Pfff! Stop pretending! I´m well aware, that everyone in this house knows the little ginger pretty well. And by “knows him well” I mean it in the BIBLICAL SENSE!”  
“Alright, I don´t need to hear that any longer!” Louis snapped, trying to hide how much the accusation actually hurt him. “If that´s your opinion of me, I won´t bother you any longer with my presence!”  
Saying this, the dark haired vampire turned on his heel and raged back into the villa like a big, dark, very depressed goth-bat.  
“Oh fine, then go!” Lestat shouted behind him, like the grown adult he was; “I´m fine without you! I need you as much as I need my nailfile!”  
“You couldn´t handle a single day without your nailfile!” Louis shouted back from somewhere down stairs.  
“I see, you understand my point!”


End file.
